The Man Behind the Mask
by stained-glass-shadow
Summary: Hey I just figured out how to publish a story on here! Christine just woke up in the Phantom's lair, but what happens now? She knows her Angel is nothing but a man and an attractive one at that! Can she learn to love the man behind the mask? Or will the Viscount come and ruin it all? Rated T cause I'm paranoid! Story better than summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Phantom of the Opera! I wish I did though... Anyway, I hope you like the story! Please comment, but please be considerate (No hate, just advice!) Oh and I don't own either of the songs in here either!

"I remember there was mist… swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake… there were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat! And in the boat there was a man…" I sang, my soprano voice echoing in the cavern. My gaze fell on the man who was sitting on the piano bench; he turned at the sound of my voice. I walked over to him and he turned back around. I continued my song: "Who is that shape in the shadows? Who's is the face in the mask?" I was right behind him now, and my hand found its way to my angel's unmasked cheek. His hands went still and his expression grew calm as he leaned his head back. My hand lingered over his mask… but could I do it? Could I betray his trust just to satisfy my curiosity? The Phantom's expression hardened and I knew I couldn't do it. I took my hand away from the mask and he relaxed again. I hummed softly as I traced his features and played with his hair. "Good morning Angel." I said.

"Good morning Christine." He said as he stood up. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes!" I smiled.

"Do you… do you want to go back?" he asked softly.

"Do I have to?" I asked. My heart fell when he brought up my return to the above world, I didn't want to go back.

"I… I suppose you don't have to." he stuttered.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, nervous about his answer.

"Of course not!" he answered quickly.

"Angel… can I ask you a question?" I asked quietly.

"You can ask." He said, laughing a bit.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Erik." He said.

"Will you sing for me Erik?" I asked.

"What would you like me to sing?" he asked back.

"A love song." I said, though I have no idea why! _You need to think before you speak! _I scolded myself.

Erik thought for a moment and then sang "Upon her silken cushioned couch

As pale as effigy

My love lies waiting to be free

And then she'll be with me.

Oh soft the flute and sweet the harp

Oh, gentle carillon –

My love lies pale as lilies' bloom

Her roses have all gone.

Those hands so slender, fine and white

My love will fold in prayer

She has no fear of death to bear

She knows I'm waiting there.

Oh soft the lute and low the pipe

That sing her passing song

For though I've waited seven years

She's waited just as long."

I sat and listened to his strong voice wrap around me. I smiled at him and he ended the song. "That was wonderful!" I said.

"Now it's your turn." He said boldly, smirking at me.

"You want me to sing you a love song?" I asked, my eyebrows rose.

"Yes."

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

He once was a true love of mine

Tell him to make me a cambric shirt

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Without no seams nor needle work

Then he'll be a true love of mine

Have him wash it in yonder dry well

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Where ne'er a drop of water e'er fell

And then he'll be a true love of mine" I finished singing.

"That is an interesting song." He observed.

"My Father used to sing it to me, to make me laugh." I told him. I smiled at the memory of my Father, playing the violin and singing to me, saying that the only man that was worth my time was one who would do all the impossible tasks in the song to win my heart without question. "I never understood the meaning of the song."

"Well it would seem that it is saying that no man is worth your heart." Erik said.

"I don't know…" I said.

"It will take a special man to win your heart Christine." He said sincerely.

"Not really." I laughed, blushing at the compliment. "I don't really have the time to think of love." _Not since I met you, at least…_ my thoughts finished, causing my blush to worsen.

"Oh." Erik said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. His jaw tightened as he said. "What about the new patron? He certainly seemed interested."

"Raoul?" I said laughing. "Why he's a brother to me! I could never think of him as a lover!"

"You couldn't?!"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Besides, I lost touch with him when my father died. You are a better friend now than he is."

Erik's POV

A friend? She… she called me her friend! "You think of me as a friend?" all the bravery I had when I asked her to sing was gone and I was left timid as a child.

"Yes I do." She answered flashing a grin at me, but then her face grew worried. "You are my teacher too, I mean no disrespect!"

"I've never had a friend…" I stuttered. A tear fell of its own accord at her kindness. My Christine, my beautiful Christine gave me her friendship!

"Erik?" I heard her sweet voice ask.

"Yes my darling?" I answered.

"Don't be sad."

I smiled a bit and said, "I've been sad for a long time."

Christine looked at me with her doe eyes for a long time. She moved closer to me, her eyes held uncertainty as she put her arms around me. Her head rested on my chest (she definitely could hear my heart racing!) I was shocked at the affection she was giving me; it was the closest I've ever been to her! And it was by her doing! Soon I was hugging her back. "Why are you so sad?" she murmured.

"My life hasn't been the happiest." I said softly.

"What can I do to make it better?" she asked.

"You can promise that you will stay with me." I found myself saying.

She took a step away from me and said "I'm already doing that."

Emotion swelled in my heart and tears threatened to spill down my cheeks so I turned away from her and said "We should continue your music lesson." As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized that I didn't have anything else to teach her.

"Erik… what is behind the mask?" she asked, refusing to meet my gaze.

My heart grew sorrowful. Of course she would be curious about my face! But she couldn't know, she could never know. "Nothing fit to show you." I answered curtly.

"What would you do if I took your mask?" Christine asked.

"I do not know if I would be able to control my reaction." I said truthfully. "I don't want to hurt you, Christine." My voice broke.

Christine's POV

"But what is there to hide?" I pressed. My curiosity had reached its limit, I couldn't take it anymore! I had to know what lay behind the mask.

"Christine, please don't pry into things that you don't understand." Erik said stonily. He was close to me still and so I reached up and snatched his mask away. His blue eyes turned dangerous and he pushed me down. "Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little _viper_!" He turned around and growled "Is this what you wanted to see?!"

"Erik!" I yelled. That made him freeze and listen. "You aren't a monster." I said.

"But look at my face…" he said softly. His expression turned dark and he said "You must leave. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

_Oh what have I done…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry for the long time it took to update! I've tried my best on the detail but I don't know...**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. OR ERIK. OR CHRISTINE. OR MADAME GIRY. AND THE FOP WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE LIVED PAST THE FIRST HOUR IF I OWNED HIM! **

Erik escorted me back to my room just in time for ballet practice. I changed into my practice frock and I hurried downstairs to the stage just as they had begun stretching. I knelt to the cold floor of the stage and began my stretches, reaching to touch my toes and stretching my shoulders. Meg moved closer to me and asked "Where were you last night? I went to your room but you weren't there!"

"Remember how I told you about my Angel of Music?" I asked, rolling my aching shoulders.

"Yes."

"Well last night he appeared to me, he isn't an angel! He's just a man with the voice of an angel!" I whispered.

"A man?" Meg asked, giggling. "Is he handsome?"

"Meg!" I laughed as I blushed and answered "Yes he is."

"Where did he spirit you away to?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

"A lake under the opera house." I breathed. "It was beautiful, with millions of candles and music that touched my heart!" My thoughts flew to the catacombs of the opera house, everything seemed so magical there. The candlelight making the shadows move, almost bending toward him as he sang to me. By comparison, the above world seemed dull and boring.

"Christine, they say that the Phantom of the Opera lives beneath the opera house." Meg whispered with a concerned frown on her face. Of course she had guessed who my Angel was! Meg had always been bright, and she never listened to Bouquet's stories (more like lies) about the Phantom. If anyone would understand, it would be Meg.

"Promise you won't say a word to anyone!" I pleaded. "He's my dearest friend besides you!"

"Alright!" Meg laughed. "I promise that no one will find out!"

"Thank you!" I said smiling as we stood to dance. Meg moved away from me so she could focus on dancing. I tried to do the same, but I could feel Erik's eyes on me watching my every move. My eyes flitted to box five but I didn't see him so I looked straight upward and smiling when I caught a glimpse of white. It gave me a small comfort that he would watch over me, even though it should unnerve me a little. Could I be that important of a student to him?

"Christine, get your head out of the clouds!" Madame Giry scolded as I nearly ran into the back of the ballerina in front of me.

"I'm sorry Madame!" I apologized and felt the heat rise to my cheeks. _Erik's still watching!_ I thought, embarrassed that he had seen the entire thing.

"Don't apologize, just pay attention!" she said and then she walked away to correct one of the younger ballerina's posture. I took a deep breath as I got into position again, trying to keep my balance and keep a straight face as I danced. Dancing had never been my strong point; in fact Meg had always been the better dancer. I struggled from the beginning of my career as a ballerina.

_Christine… Christine…_ I heard a voice breathe. It sounded like the voice was right near my ear but I couldn't see the owner of the voice. The voice continued to whisper to me and apparently I was the only one who could hear it. It was the Phantom's voice, Erik's voice! No one else's voice could possibly affect me like this voice was doing to me right now. My heart raced as the voice continued whispering. _It's alright Christine, you can do it. _The voice whispered gently, encouraging me. I took another deep breath and danced perfectly; I didn't slip or run into anyone.

"Brava Christine!" Meg applauded as she smiled at me.

After rehearsal I retreated to my dressing room and sang "Angel of music guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!" I looked around for Erik, but I couldn't see him. "Angel?" I asked softly. "I'm sorry that I betrayed you, my curiosity got the better of me. Can you forgive me?" A knock came at the door "Come in." I said, sitting at my vanity, trying to forget my disappointment that Erik hadn't replied.

The door opened and in walked Raoul. "Christine? Where did you go last night?" he asked, walking over to me.

"I told you, the Angel of Music is strict." I answered, trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm sure he would allow one outing between friends." Raoul chuckled.

"No Raoul," I said. "I can't betray the Angel."_ Even though you already did… _my thoughts whispered. I cleared that thought as I wiped away a fake tear and said "It's all of Father I have left…" I felt a bit guilty about lying to Raoul, but I couldn't let him find out the truth about Erik.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But Christine, I haven't seen you in a very long time! So please come to lunch today? For me?"

"Alright." I said softly, praying that Erik wouldn't mind too much.

Erik's POV

I watched with horror as Christine left with that… that fop. I clenched my fist in fury and moved through the cobweb filled passages to the front lobby. I watched Christine and that annoying patron walk out of the Populaire, her hand resting on the crook of his elbow. I tilted my hat over my face and followed them, moving quickly and quietly so I didn't draw any attention to myself. Christine's lovely brown eyes were looking in awe at each of the windows of the various shops that they passed. I nearly laughed at her enthusiasm, she was like a child with the way she looked at the world; as if there was no darkness in it. She left the Viscount's side only once to walk over to gaze in the window of a jewelry store. Raoul walked over to her and took her hand and lead her away, not even bothering to see what had enthralled her so much. I watched as they walked down the street to a small café on the corner. I walked over to the window that she looked into and immediately saw what had caught my angel's eye, so I walked into the store and purchased the gift. I wished that I could follow them inside, but Christine would definitely notice me if I did. So I took a seat on the park bench across the street and took out a sketch book to draw in as I waited for the couple to come out, trying not to think of what they were talking about. _Remember, she said that she only thinks of him as a friend and a poor one at that!_ I thought. Had she not said I was a better friend than the patron was? I sat there for what seemed like forever, but they did not appear. I was about to give up and return to the opera house when I saw Christine walk out of the café… and right over to where I was sitting. I panicked for a moment, wondering what I should do. She sat down right next to me and smoothed her light purple dress.

"Excuse me Monsieur I was just wondering why you were following me?" she asked sweetly, smiling and raising an eyebrow at me.

"I, uh… I don't know what you're talking about mademoiselle." I lied, refusing to look at her.

"Erik, I know it's you." Christine said laughing. "No one else would follow me down the street and have sat out here until I returned."

"Where is your Viscount?" I nearly growled but I tried to keep my anger out of my voice for Christine's sake.

"I don't know…" she said, thinking for a moment. "He tried to kiss me, bu-"

"He did WHAT?!" I yelled. I made to stand up, but she grabbed my arm.

"I said he _tried_." Christine said pulled my arm gently so I sat back down. "He did _not_ succeed."

"Christine…" I started to say, trying to think of a reason that she could no longer see the patron.

"Let's get back to the opera house." She said. "I'm pretty sure that your tolerance for the outside world is waning." _How on earth did she know that?_ I thought. Was it that obvious that I abhorred crowds? I suppose that she must have thought that there was a reason that I lived underground. And then she took my hand. My _ungloved _hand. A shock went up my arm as she laced her fingers with mine. I couldn't believe that I was holding her hand! Her skin was soft as velvet and her hand warmed mine. _Maybe the Phantom doesn't need gloves…_ I thought. Being able to feel her soft hand was definitely worth forgetting my gloves a few times. "Erik?" she asked.

"Yes mon ange?" I said looking at her. She looked so lovely, I couldn't believe that I was walking the streets of Paris, holding Christine's hand like we were a normal couple. _Ha!_ The voice in my mind sneered at me. _like you will ever be normal, or a couple for that matter…_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked, staring into my eyes.

"I… I followed you to make sure that… you didn't let that boy interfere with your training and practice." I stuttered through my excuse.

"Well I'm not going to let him." she said, laughing lightly. We were almost to the opera house, by then the sun was already setting, painting the sky red and orange. It was nearly time for Christine's lesson, even though I still didn't know what I was going to teach her. She was so close to me, I couldn't believe that I was holding her hand! I definitely didn't believe that I had already forgiven her for taking my mask. I thought back to that, she hadn't screamed or ran or said anything. _You are not a monster…_ did she really believe that? We walked to my secret passage next to the main entrance. I pushed the door open and I led the way through the dark passage, my eyes adjusted instantly to the darkness. Christine, however, didn't have such a natural adjustment to the dark. "Erik?" Christine asked, her voice shaking slightly. "Why is it so dark?"

"The candles aren't lit." I answered. She said nothing, but she moved closer to me so her body was almost pressed against mine. My heart picked up its tempo but soon I realized that she was shaking. "Christine, are you alright?"

"It's so dark…" she trailed off pressing closer to me for protection. My mind was going a mile a minute as I thought of what I should do. Obviously the darkness frightened her and she was looking to me to protect her.

I stopped walking and turned to her "Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?" I asked.

"I… umm… sure." She stuttered.

And that was how Christine Daae ended up in my arms. "You are going to have to hold on, my dear." I murmured to her. I was holding her with one arm around her shoulder and one at her knees.

"Of course, I'm sorry." She said as she held onto my shoulders. Her head rested against my chest and my heart had skipped into something close to a gallop, but I tried my best to relax as I walked down to the lake. I glanced down at Christine and saw a small smile gracing her beautiful face. _She's smiling?! Why is she smiling?! Does that mean she is happy being this close to me?_ Questions assaulted my mind as we reached the gondola.

Christine's POV

Erik set me down in the gondola and I looked all around, trying to take in every detail of the cavern. The walls were dark and the water from the lake reflected onto the walls and ceiling. Statues were embedding in the walls, their faces held an expression that might frighten anyone trying to find the infamous Phantom. _I wonder how they got there._ I thought. It wouldn't have surprised me if Erik had created them, he could do pretty much everything else! I turned to face him and I watched him pole the gondola to the opposite shore. My thoughts flew back to earlier when Meg had asked me if he was handsome… _well I wasn't lying! _I thought. _I wonder if he heard my answer…_ I had tried to be quiet when I was telling Meg about the Angel of Music but he seemed to hear everything anyway. Erik turned to look at me and therefore caught me openly staring at him. Heat rose to my cheeks as I smiled at him and turned away to look in the dark, murky water. I could feel his gaze on me a minute later and I lifted my head to meet his blue eyes. He was smiling at me and I couldn't help but to smile back as the boat touched the shore. Erik stepped out of the boat and offered a hand to help me out of the gondola. I took his hand, noticing how much bigger it was than my own, and allowed him to help me out of the boat. When my hand touched his, a hundred butterflies flew in my stomach. I tried not to blush as he led me to the dark wood piano bench.

"Christine, why did you tell Meg about me?" Erik asked, standing in front of me and making me feel like a child being scolded.

"She is like a sister to me, there is nothing she doesn't know." I said. _So he had heard me!_ "She'll never tell, I trust her."

"I hope she keeps her word." Erik replied, crossing his arms. "How much did you tell her?"

"I thought you were the famous Opera Ghost! 'There's nothing in the opera house you don't know about!'" I said laughing lightly. He gave me a look and I answered "I only said that you were only a man and not an angel, she guessed that you were the Phantom for herself."

"How do you know I'm only a man?" he asked, smirking at me. "How do you know that I'm not an angel or a ghost for that matter?"

I stood up and took a step forward so I was less than an inch away from him. I put one hand on his shoulder and another on his unmasked cheek and said "You feel real to me."

Erik looked at me with a strange look in his eyes. "I suppose I am not an angel then." He said.

"Or a ghost." I said.

"Just a man." He finished.

"A man with the voice of an angel." I said.

"Isn't that what you told Meg?" Erik asked acting innocent.

"So you _were_ eavesdropping on me!" I exclaimed taking my hands off of him. "What else did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything else." He said.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" I asked. It was a good question considering he had lied to me for years before now. I was supposed to be mad at him about that, but I guess it made since. He must have been nervous that I would run away when I found out he was the fearsome Phantom of the Opera. Maybe he thought of me as a friend too, I was his only company after all!

"I promise I'll never lie to you again." Erik said sincerely. I smiled at him and he said "It's time for your music lesson." I coughed to clear my throat as he sat at the piano.

"What am I going to sing?" I asked.

"It is a new song, a duet." He said. Erik rummaged around a stack of papers before pulling a score out and handing it to me. _Past the Point of No Return_ was written at the top and my eyes scanned the page, getting wider as I read the lyrics to the song. "Can I see it for a moment?" he asked. I gave him the song and he turned the page and pointed to the section subtitled 'Aminta', the female half of the duet. "Start here, I will play it once through on the piano so you get an idea of the tune." Erik said. He straightened up and spread his fingers over the smooth piano keys. I listened with rapt attention as he played the song, all his concentration going into the music. Erik's face was calm as he played, and his eyes were almost shut. The music itself was full of passion and emotion, it made my heart beat faster just listening to it! The piece came to an end and I applauded him.

"That was amazing!" I said smiling at him.

He looked into my eyes and said "Thank you. Now it is your turn to sing."

He started playing and nodded to me when it was time for me to come in. I sang:

"You have brought me

To the moment when words run dry

To the moment when speech disappears into silence… silence.

I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why!

In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining

Defenseless and silent

Now you are here with me, no second thoughts

I've decided… decided…

Past the point of no return

No going back now!

Our passion play has now at last begun!

Past all thoughts of right and wrong

One final question…

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?" I stopped and looked at Erik, waiting to hear what he thought of my performance.

"That was wonderful my dear." He said, smiling at me.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling back. "Who wrote this piece?" I asked.

"No one important." He said, stowing the music away.

"The name, please." I said.

"The name of the composer is Erik." Erik said, not looking at me.

"You wrote this?" I asked. He nodded and I said. "That is incredible!"

He smiled at me and said, "I wrote it for your voice."

"You wrote it… just for me?" I said in shock.

"Of course." He said softly. My heart skipped softly at the tone of his voice. _I can't believe that he wrote it for me!_ My thoughts were singing with joy as I looked at Erik. His beautiful blue eyes met mine and my heart skipped another beat. _He's so handsome_ I thought. _And he doesn't have any idea…_ I leaned over and hugged Erik tightly. I felt him tense and I wondered for a panicked second if he would get mad at me for hugging him. He still is my teacher, after all! My worries were vanquished as I felt him hug me back, releasing a dozen more butterflies in my stomach.

"You said the song was a duet?" I asked as I stepped away from him.

"Yes, it is." He answered.

"Will you sing it with me?" I blurted out.

He gave me a strange look and then said "Yes." He stood up straight and began

"You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent… silent

I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumb to me

Dropped all defenses completely succumb to me

Now you are here with me

No second thoughts you've decided… decided

Past the point of no return

No backward glances, our games of make believe are at an end!

Past all thoughts of "if" and "when"

No use resisting! Abandon thoughts and let the dream descend!

What raging fire has flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us?!

Past the point of no return, the final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no return…?"

I had been listening to his voice as it grew louder and softer. It was amazing what the man could do with his voice! I realized that his part had ended and he was waiting for me to start singing.

"You have brought me

To the moment when words run dry

To the moment when speech disappears into silence… silence.

I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why!

In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining

Defenseless and silent

Now you are here with me, no second thoughts

I've decided… decided…

Past the point of no return

No going back now!

Our passion play has now at last begun!

Past all thoughts of right and wrong

One final question…

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?!"

And then it ended. I stopped singing and it was finished. "Is that how it ends?" I asked.

"No, I'm trying to write the last verse." Erik answered. "All I have is: 'Past the point of no return, the final threshold.' I can't think of a way to end it."

"I wish I could help!" I said. "Unfortunately I can't write…"

"Well, maybe you can inspire me." Erik said. He led me over to a couch and sat next to me. "What do you think the song is about?" he asked.

I blushed crimson and said "I'd rather not say… it isn't proper for a lady to speak of."

Erik laughed and said "Then you have the right idea." I tucked my feet under me as he continued to talk.

Erik's POV

"It is part of an opera that I'm writing, I wanted to do something that no one has ever seen before!" I said, only telling the partial truth. Christine didn't need to know that the song was my insurance to win her over if she ever changed her mind about the patron.

"You're taking it past the point of no return." She said, laughing a bit.

"In a different sense of the phrase, yes." I chuckled. "The last verse is a duet, both of the parts are singing at the same time."

"I see, well I've never tried to write my own song so I cannot help you!" she said.

_You are more help than you know Mon ange…_ I thought as I gazed at the beautiful girl sitting next to me. "You are helping." I said sincerely.

Christine laughed and said "Oh really? How am I possibly helping?"

I blushed and muttered "You are very good company."

"Well thank you!" she said, giggling softly. I gazed at her, wondering how on earth I had been so lucky to find her. She gazed back at me, her lips turned upward as she smiled at me. I found myself leaning closer to her as if her smile was inviting me nearer. Christine leaned a little toward me, her brown eyes slid shut as she waited for me to gather courage to kiss her. _Go on! _My thoughts encouraged me for once. _Kiss her!_ The smile still lingered on her lips as my own eyes shut. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest and that was before my lips touched hers!

"Erik Destler!" A shrill voice called, completely shattering the moment. My eyes flew opened and I cursed under my breath. I glanced at Christine, who was sitting up and was that disappointment on her face?! I couldn't tell if I had imagined it or not as I turned toward the voice and saw a _very_ aggravated Madame Giry walking to us. "Erik, you can't just steal her whenever you want." Madame Giry said, trying to keep a measured voice. "Miss. Daae is running very late for ballet practice."

Christine went pale as she said "I thought it was cancelled!" she said, getting to her feet.

"No, it was delayed." Madame said stonily.

"I am so sorry!" Christine cried.

I rose to my feet at the sound of how distressed my Angel was. "I am sorry too, Madame." I said.

"No you aren't." Madame Giry said, calling my bluff. Then a smile crossed her face and she said, "But you will be."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, never have and probably never will... Unfortunately...**__ :/_

It took ten minutes for Madame Giry to clear a sizeable space in my home and instruct Christine and me to line up side by side. I glanced at Christine and saw her worrying her lip; she obviously didn't know what Madame Giry was going to do either. "Since you caused Miss Daae to miss ballet rehearsals, you are going to take part in her make up practice." Madame Giry said.

Christine's eyes went wide and she held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Madame Giry, I hardly think that's fair!" I said, my face going pale. I had no idea how to dance, never really having the chance or motivation to learn. It's not as if a girl would ever ask me to dance anyway!

"I think it's perfectly fair, you were the only reason that she was no present." Madame Giry said, laughter shone in her eyes.

"… but I don't know how." I said softly. "I'd be ages behind Christine in level of experience!"

"Don't argue Erik, I have already made up my mind." Madame Giry said. Christine was laughing openly now and Madame turned to her and said "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Christine. You are going to have to teach him the couples' dance we've been practicing."

"But I'm a single dancer!" Christine said, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Not as of now you aren't." Madame Giry said.

"I… yes Madame." She said.

"Now, let us begin." Madame Giry said, stepping back to watch us. "Turn to face each other. Now Erik, you take Christine's right hand with your left one and put your right hand on her waist." she came closer and said "And remember that I'm watching you." Christine laughed and Madame continued. "Christine, put your hand on Erik's shoulder." When we were positioned to her liking, Madame Giry began to count out a waltz. "Now one, two, three, one, two, three…" Christine's eyes lit up as she recognized the music count and began to lead us around a slow circle. Christine smiled as she looked into my eyes, I couldn't help but gaze back, completely mesmerized by her. Once I had gotten the hang of it, she let me lead our dance. "Excellent Christine." Madame Giry said. "Erik, try and look like you are enjoying this."

"Sorry Madame, I'm not a very good liar." I said, making Christine laugh.

"Well at least stop gapping at her like a fish." Madame said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

I blushed and glanced at Madame Giry, seeing the knowing smile play across her usually strict face. "Is dancing with me so horrible?" Christine asked.

"No." I said and then whispered "But I'm not going to tell her that." We continued to waltz around in lazy circles and at some point Madame Giry pushed us closer together, causing the two of us to blush. I smiled at Christine and spun her, causing her to laugh. When I dipped her, she shut her eyes and I said "Don't worry, I won't drop you!"

"Erik, your punishment is over." She said. "Now sit down so Christine can catch up on her lesson."

_Not really much of a punishment…_ I thought. I kissed Christine's hand as a gentleman would before I turned and sat on the couch. I watched as Madame Giry instructed Christine on when to turn, leap, smile and bow. I tried to focus on my music, but that was near impossible with Christine Daae dancing in my home. So I ended up staring at her as she danced. Madame Giry looked at me and smiled knowingly. Of course she knew my feelings for the Swedish dancer! Christine saw Madame Giry's smile and turned to face me, catching me staring at her. She smiled at me and waved, and I blushed and waved back. Christine continued to gaze at me as I smiled and Madame Giry looked back and forth between the two of us. "Erik, since you seem to have so much interest in our ballet lesson, why don't you come over and join us?"

Heat rushed to my face as I walked over to Madame Giry and Christine. "What are we learning?" I asked with fake enthusiasm, making Christine smile wider.

"The ballet from act three of Il Muto." Madame answered, she then barked "First position!" we both obeyed and she started listing off various ballet steps, all of which Christine followed perfectly. I tried to mirror her steps, but soon I was tripping over my own feet.

Christine was laughing at me, covering her mouth to try to hide it as I turned to Madame Giry and said "Can't you slow down?!" Right as the words left my mouth; I tripped myself and fell to the stone floor, landing on my knees and hand. I sat down on the floor as Christine rushed over to me and asked, between giggles, if I was alright. "Yes, I am fine. If anything is hurt it's my pride!" I told her. This only made her laugh harder. "I'm glad you find this all so amusing, my dear." I muttered. "Keep in mind that I know nothing about ballet!"

"Poor Phantom!" Christine teased before dissolving into giggles again.

"Christine, remember that only a few years ago you were worse than him!" Madame Giry scolded.

"I remember perfectly!" Christine said. She held out a hand for me to take and she pulled me up from the floor.

"I'm finished with ballet!" I announced as I made to walk back to my seat. I felt someone grab my hand and I turned to see Christine.

"Don't give up now!" she said, smiling at me.

"You just don't want me to leave so you can continue to laugh at me!" I exclaimed.

"If I promise not to laugh, will you stay?" she asked, gazing up at me with her brown eyes.

"No, I don't want to make a fool out of myself." I said.

Christine stood on her toes and kissed my unmasked cheek and said "Okay, but if you want to try again you can!" then she threw me a brilliant smile and walked back to Madame Giry. My eyes went wide and my hand found its way to my cheek to gently trace the place her lips had been moments before. I watch Christine dance and noticed that her face went calm as she did so, much like it did when she sang. Much like my own face did when I played.

My feet moved back over to the two women in my home and I found myself saying "I'll try again." Christine and Madame Giry exchanged a knowing glance and I found myself wondering what they knew that I didn't.

"I'm glad that you decided to join us Erik!" Christine said. She had to have known that if she kissed me (even though it was only on the cheek) then I would be completely willing to do whatever she wanted me to. I could have cursed myself for being so eager, but she was my angel… and it was then that I realized that I would do anything to make her happy. I would go to the ends of the earth to make her smile and I would willingly make a fool of myself if it would make her laugh. If I was ever unsure of my feelings for Christine before, I definitely knew now that I love her. Now if she would only feel the same for me… "Erik!" I heard Christine's voice interrupt my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

Christine laughed and said "Madame Giry has been trying to get your attention for five minutes."

I blushed and said "Sorry Madame, what were you saying?"

Madame Giry chuckled and said "I was saying that I have to leave."

"Oh." I said. _Will she take Christine with her?_ I wondered. I didn't want Christine to return to the ballet dorms, I wanted her to stay here! "It was nice seeing you."

"Goodbye Madame!" Christine said, smiling at the ballet mistress.

"Goodbye Christine." Madame Giry said.

_Christine is staying?!_ My thoughts whirled.

"Try not to be late to rehearsals tomorrow, Christine." Madame Giry continued. "Or you may burn all your bridges before you cross them!"

"That's it!" I exclaimed. Both women looked at me as I rushed over to my piano and pulled out my copy of Past the Point of No Return. Madame Giry looked at Christine for an explanation, but Christine had moved to my side. Madame shook her head and disappeared into a passage back to the above world.

"What idea has entered the great Erik's mind?" Christine asked without a trace of sarcasm or mockery in her voice.

"The end of the song!" I said in excitement. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold, the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn! We've past the point of no return!" I sang.

"Perfect!" Christine said, smiling and hugging me. I froze and looked down at her head that rested on my chest. It always surprised me how willing she was to show me the bits of affection my face had repelled throughout my life. So it took me a moment to compose myself and hug her back. My breathing slowed and my heart raced as I stood there holding her. She smelled like the sea even though she hadn't been there since she was seven and I realized that she was a good deal shorter than me. Not enough to make kissing her difficult, but enough to make me feel like I need to protect her.

"Christine, you do know that you will have to return to your ballet dormitories at some point in time, right?" I asked as I let her go.

"Why?" she asked. "Couldn't I just stay down here and go up for practice and rehearsal?"

"People would start asking questions." I said.

"If I could stay here, would you want me here?" she asked softly, her eyes cast downward.

"Of course." I said sincerely.

She took my hand and started playing with my fingers as she said "Then couldn't I just say that I found a husband and we are to be married next year and I'm living with him?"

My heart leaped when she mentioned marriage. Oh how I wish that I could live my life married to her… "How many people would believe that?" I asked.

"I dunno." She said. "I think I could keep the story believable!"

"You want to stay down here that badly?" I asked in shock. "Where it's always dark and you'd only have me for company?"

"I would love to stay down here." She said. "And it's never completely dark!"

"You can stay here as long as you want to." I said in a daze. _Your dream is finally coming true Erik! She's staying here with you!_ My thoughts whispered.

"But if I'm sleeping in your bed, where will you sleep?" Christine asked, her eyes meeting mine.

"I don't sleep." I said. "Besides, we could always share…" I added, smirking at her as I saw a blush spread across her pale cheeks.

"I… er… um…" she stuttered, her blush growing worse by the second.

"I was joking, ma Cherie!" I said, laughing.

She hit my arm lightly as she laughed too. "I suppose that is payback for when I laughed at you during ballet practice?"

"yes." I said. Christine yawned and I said "You should probably get some rest darling."

"But I'm not tired!" Christine said, only to yawn again. She got up and walked to the Louis-Philippe room, looking back once to smile at me.

Christine's POV

I smiled at Erik before I walked into the room with the swan bed. I climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

My eyes opened and I was standing on the beach, facing the ocean. The breeze off the sea brushed through my hair as I took a deep breath of the ocean air.

"Christine… Christine…" I heard Erik sing.

"Erik?" I asked, turning to find him.

I heard him laugh, but I still couldn't see him. I turned back to face the sea, and I felt Erik's arms wrap around my waist. I turned to look at him. "Hello darling." He whispered in my ear. I was too stunned to say anything and so he started to sway me gently. "Are you happy?" Erik asked.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

"Good…" he whispered. I felt him freeze and knew something was wrong. His arms went limp at my sides and I turned and gasped in horror as Erik slumped to the sand.

"Erik!" I screamed as blood spread up his white shirt. I looked up and saw Raoul standing there, holding a sword covered in blood.

"That will teach you to stay away from her!" Raoul growled at Erik's still body.

I woke up screaming.

"What happened?!" Erik asked as I heard him draw near. "Are you alright?"

I was crying and I couldn't see anything it was so dark. I felt the bed sink as he sat next to me and I launched myself at him to hug him. I was hugging him and crying into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. "I will be okay in a minute." I answered bravely, only to let a loud sob escape my lips.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"It was a nightmare." I said, trying to be vague as I could.

"I see." Erik said. "Well I can try my best to keep the nightmares away, though I'm not sure how well I'll do."

"Just hold me." I whispered.

"As you wish." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest. I was biting my lip as I tried to relax, but the dream continued to play through my mind, causing more tears to leak out of my eyes. Erik had fallen asleep, but I lay awake overthinking my entire situation.

_Could I be causing him to be in danger? _I thought. _Could every moment I spend with him be hurting him? What if he dies because of me?! I can't let anything bad happen to him… even if it means staying away from him. But he'll be upset with me if I leave… but wouldn't it be worse if he got hurt than if he hated me? If he hated me than I would know he was safe… right? _I was so content and happy just to be in his arms. He was so warm and strong! I knew in that moment that if I didn't have willpower, I would stay with him, falling asleep in his arms each night and waking up seeing him each morning.

But I also knew that I had to return to the ballet dorms tomorrow, that I couldn't stay with him. If I caused him pain, I would never forgive myself. Even worse, I don't think I would be able to continue living if something like my dream came true. So I had to leave and pretend that I hadn't developed feelings for this man in the mask.

Even if it meant that he would hate me for it. 


End file.
